Deseo Prohibido
by Krystal Psych
Summary: Ahri es despreciada por la mayoría de los campeones masculinos en la Liga, y gracias a eso se siente desanimada. Hasta que un curioso explorador de cabello rubio decide brindarle su amistad sin medir las consecuencias que puede traer. ¿Acaso cree que una simple amistad no puede evolucionar a algo más fuerte?
1. Una amistad por florecer

**Antes que nada… ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Vic! :p atrasado pero este es tu regalo, sé que te gusta mucho esta pareja, sos un raro e_e pero ojalá te agrade lo que escribí para vos :3**

 **Y como ya saben, League of Legends no me pertenece, ni sus personajes :p pero si la historia es mía.**

 **(Viva el Taric x Ezreal :O)**

* * *

" _Deseo Prohibido"_

 _Capítulo uno: Una amistad por florecer_

* * *

La joven kumiho descansaba bajo la sombra de un árbol, pequeños rayitos de sol se colaban entre las hojas del roble, estaba somnolienta y el clima que estaba haciendo le hacía querer dormir. Ahri es muy bella, sus nueve colas llamaban la atención de todos los campeones de la Liga, su magia y apariencia albergaba muchos secretos que ella jamás ha revelado a nadie y era mejor que sea así. Ella tenía una mala fama en la Liga, muchos murmuraban que ella asesinaba a los hombres incautos que se dejaban llevar con su belleza misteriosa. Casi ningún campeón masculino hablaba con ella, a ella le agradan los chicos, pero ellos preferían no arriesgarse, lo único que ellos no sabían de ella era que los Invocadores le ofrecieron conservar su apariencia humana sin la necesidad de matar, pero al parecer ellos aún no lo entienden.

"— _Ya verás que pronto harás amigos. —le había sonreído su Invocador una vez."_

Y ojalá fuera así…

Se levantó del césped, estaba triste por pensar en eso de nuevo, apretó los labios y comenzó a caminar. Su andar era lento, sus orejas estaban caídas y ella sostenía sus colas con sus finas manos mientras tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo. No le importaba nada en ese momento, no iba pensando en nada, simplemente sentía sus pies arrastrándose por el césped, haciendo un suave sonido de hierba al ser arrancada de la tierra. Fue cuando sintió un golpe y cayó hacía atrás.

—Oh, lo siento señorita, no la vi.

Ahri alzó la vista algo aturdida por el golpe y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver a la _casi_ perfecta imagen de un príncipe, rubio, ojos azules, alto y con una sonrisa, si no hubiera sido una sonrisa de nerviosismo y quizá no hubiera traído esas ropas sucias y llenas de tierra, hubiera sido la _perfecta_ imagen de un príncipe.

— ¿Estás bien? —dejó de pensar en eso y vio como el rubio le tendía una mano.

—Sí…—le tomó la mano y la levantó de un tirón.

Ahri ya esperaba que él se fuera por su seguridad y todo el rollo de "No te acerques a esa mujer, te matará", pero él le soltó la mano inmediatamente y le pidió disculpas nuevamente. Ahri se sentía algo avergonzada por chocar con el rubio, a decir verdad, le resultaba bastante conocido, sentía que lo había visto antes…

— Espera… ¿no eres Ahri? —dijo algo nervioso aún.

—Sí…—su ánimo bajó de nuevo, se dispuso a ver media vuelta y alejarse.

—Oye, espera…vaya, mírate, qué fascinante. —admiraba como si jamás hubiera visto a una mujer mitad zorro…—Jamás te había visto de cerca.

— ¿Ah no? —se detuvo para quedar frente al rubio.

—No. Oh…creo que no me recuerdas, soy Ezreal. —le sonrió aún bastante nervioso. —Supongo que es normal, no soy una persona interesante…

La kumiho se sentía bien en ese momento, al fin podía intercambiar palabra con un campeón masculino sin que éste huyera. Le caía bien éste rubio, y sí, ya lo estaba recordando, él es un explorador, de ahí la razón de sus sucias ropas. Lo que dijo, eso le hizo un poco de gracia que dejó escapar una suave risita que hace mucho tiempo no hacía, reír. Ezreal también rió, igual de nervioso que siempre.

— ¡Hey, Ez!

Ese llamado llamó la atención de ambos, era uno de los amigos de Ezreal. Ahri lo reconoció, él fue uno de los primeros chicos que esparció el rumor de ella por la Liga. Era Jayce, el tipo del martillo de mercurio, o el Defensor del Mañana. Ezreal le saludó con la mano, se despidió de Ahri y fue a atender el llamado de su amigo. Mientras miraba a Ezreal alejarse a pasos lentos para ir con Jayce, él castaño la miraba amenazante, cómo diciéndole _"Le haces algo y te arrepentirás"_. Ahri entrecerró los ojos, dio media vuelta y se alejó a grandes y furiosos pasos.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Unas horas más tarde…

Ahri estaba tomando un té de manzanilla en el salón de descanso, estaba bastante tranquila, adoraba el té de manzanilla, era su favorito, eso la calmaba y la hacía pensar que todo estaba bien por unos momentos…Acarició sus colas, sonrió y cerró los ojos unos minutos.

Sus puntiagudas orejas alertaron que algo pasaba, giró la cabeza hacía atrás para ver a Ezreal ser sostenido por Jayce a la fuerza, ambos estaban enojados, se les notaba en la cara. Jayce lo tenía por el cuello de la camiseta (ahora limpia) y Ezreal le detenía los brazos con sus manos (enguantadas). Ahri ladeó la cabeza, algo pasaba entre ellos, parecían dos perros rabiosos peleándose entre sí por esa expresión de enojo en sus rostros. Finalmente Ezreal empujó a Jayce con brusquedad, soltándose del agarre y entró a la sala de descanso, se sentó en el sillón que estaba frente a Ahri. Aún con esa expresión de molestia, evitó mirarla unos momentos, ella lo miró un segundo, luego volteó a ver a Jayce, que miró a Ezreal con los ojos entrecerrados, luego a Ahri y finalmente se fue de ahí.

Aún ninguno de los dos decía nada, Ahri quería preguntar pero sabía que era asunto suyo y no quería que el rubio le dijera aquello. Ezreal, por su parte, estaba algo avergonzado por lo que pasó, solo estaba siendo un chiquillo malcriado con sus amigos, él sentía curiosidad por ésta mujer mitad zorro, quería saber sobre ella pero Jayce temía que ella pudiera hacerle algo al explorador, por eso estaba actuando así con él. Ezreal sabía que ella no era peligrosa, según como había leído en las leyes de la Academia de Guerra, había un párrafo hecho solo para Ahri y decía que a cambio de sus servicios a la Liga, ella no iba a perder su forma humana, por tanto, no necesitaba seguir matando hombres, así que no le temía…de hecho, quería ser su amigo…sabía cómo se sentía ella…tan sola, tan indefensa…

Ahri tosió falsamente para llamar la atención del rubio. Él la miró avergonzado por estar perdido en sus pensamientos, apretó los puños sobre sus piernas y dio un pequeño suspiro.

—Disculpe las molestias…—dijo en voz baja. Ella asintió. —Es un asunto delicado…

—Entiendo. —Ahri se levantó, sacudió sus ropas y se dirigía a la salida, estaba algo confundida, se supone que esos dos eran muy buenos amigos, pero…lo que acababa de pasar la desconcertaba un poco.

—Sé cómo te sientes…—alzó un poco la voz, ella lo escuchó y se detuvo en seco, bajó las orejas algo desanimada. —No es tu culpa…solo los demás campeones no se arriesgan…—sintió sus pasos cada vez más cerca de ella. —Pero quiero que sepas que quiero ser tu amigo, si tú quieres también…

No estaba tan cerca, quizá a unos dos metros de ella, sus palabras resonaron en su cabeza…un amigo, finalmente alguien quería establecer amistad con ella. Giró sobre sus talones y le sonrió ampliamente al rubio, también él le sonrió amablemente, le tendió la mano a la raposa y ella la apretó con seguridad.

—Soy Ezreal. —le dijo su nombre de nuevo.

—Ahri. —ella se presentó adecuadamente esta vez.

* * *

 **Fin cap :p Creo que será un fic un poco corto pero no puedo sacar conclusiones tan apresuradas :p Apenas empieza.**

 _ **Krystal Psych**_


	2. Un encuentro extraño

**Perdón por no actualizar antes a pesar de que ya tenía listo el capítulo (la flojera :v).**

 **Por cierto, posiblemente en estos días publique una pequeña precuela sobre el Capítulo 7 de Caminando sobre el Cristal que posiblemente explique algunos cabos sueltos que hay en el Cap7 uwu**

 **Los personajes de League of Legends no me pertenecen, pero la historia si es mía c:**

* * *

" _Deseo prohibido"_

 _Capítulo dos: Un encuentro extraño_

* * *

Una semana había pasado desde que Ahri tenía a su primer amigo en la Liga, eso había sido suficiente para que una de las amigas de Ezreal fuera amigable con Ahri, ella es Lux, la alegre rubia demaciana. Ella y Ahri se hicieron buenas amigas en poco tiempo, Ezreal se sentía algo satisfecho porque Ahri no sólo tenía un amigo, sino dos. La veía reír con Lux desde la ventana de la biblioteca de la Academia de Guerra y eso le daba felicidad, se sentía bien consigo mismo. Ahri siempre le preguntaba cosas de la historia de Runaterra y él siempre le respondía con una gran explicación, ella solo escuchaba la mitad y luego jugaba con sus orejas, solo lo hacía para ver al rubio ser el centro de atención por unos momentos mientras hablaba de algo que amaba, la historia.

Ezreal caminaba con rumbo a la biblioteca, como todos los días. Sabía que Ahri lo estaba siguiendo, escuchaba sus pequeños pasos y el roce de sus colas con las otras. Era la primera vez que lo seguía a la biblioteca, le hacía gracia que ella tratara de seguirlo a escondidas, le resultaba un poco tierno también. La carita de Ahri, tan fina, con rasgos orientales y esos dos ojos dorados que le llamaron la atención la primera vez que la vio, era tan extraña. La kumiho era muy hermosa, Ezreal lo sabía muy bien, cada vez que podía la miraba y se deleitaba con su extraña belleza, tanto zorruna como humana, su tez blanca que tanto ansiaba tocar, y sus labios finos que tanto deseaba besar…qué locura pensar eso, aunque…tampoco puede negarlo.

Entró en la biblioteca silenciosamente, fue directo a la sección de "Historia de Runaterra", siempre iba ahí para tratar de descubrir pequeños acertijos que quizá estuvieran escondidos entre las líneas escritas por sus antepasados, había descubierto varios así y seguir tratando no costaba nada, salvo tiempo, pero eso era algo que no le preocupaba tanto. Tomó un libro al azar, se apoyó en el librero y comenzó a leer.

Ahri lo observaba leer el antiguo libro, tenía las páginas amarillas y viejas. Ella estaba escondida detrás de unos libros situados cerca de Ezreal, él sonrió al tener a Ahri a unos metros de él y le daba risa que ella aún no se diera cuenta de que él ya sabía su escondite y que lo había estado siguiendo desde esta mañana.

—Ya puedes salir. —dijo entre risas, trataba de que no se le saliera una carcajada en la biblioteca pero le resultaba difícil.

Ella, sorprendida, salió de su escondite y llegó a ponerse frente a Ezreal.

— ¿Cómo te diste cuenta? —estaba confundida, ella estaba segura de que había sido muy cauta a la hora de seguirlo.

—Hacías mucho ruido. —dijo cerrando el libro, poniéndolo en su lugar y llevándose una mano a la boca para contener su risa. La raposa se sintió ofendida, empujó al explorador, molesta, éste perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, unos cuantos libros cayeron junto con él, fue cuando ella rió sonoramente. Ezreal la vio desde el suelo, se miraba hermosa riendo así, sintió sus mejillas arder y siguió observándola hasta que ella dejó de reír, fue entonces cuando él tomó uno de los libros y se lo puso en la cara para que ella no notara que se había sonrojado.

—Ya, tonto, no fue tan duro el golpe. —rió de nuevo y se apoyó en el librero para no caer a causa de la risa, le dolía el estómago de tanto reír. Ezreal rió entre dientes mientras aún tenía el libro en su rostro, cuando sintió que ya se le había pasado el sonrojo, se lo quitó y la miró divertido.

—Tranquila, estoy bien, solo…ayúdame a levantarme…—le extendió la mano para que ella lo tomara y lo ayudara a ponerse de pie, pero cuando ella le tomó la mano, lo que hizo Ezreal que llevarla al suelo junto con él, pero no pensó que los podría en una posición muy…incómoda.

Ahri estaba entre las piernas del rubio, apoyada de rodillas, aún sostenía su mano apoyada en el suelo por el tirón, su otra mano estaba sobre el hombro de éste, Ezreal tenía una buena vista de donde estaba y sobretodo porque el vestido de la raposa no estaba tan ajustado y le resaltaban sus pechos. Ezreal tragó saliva, sentía latir su corazón a mil, ella también estaba avergonzada, encontrarse así con Ezreal le daba mucha pena, sentía un calor en su rostro y a su alrededor, él era su amigo… ¿no?, se supone que los amigos no hacen _esto_ pero…tampoco quería apartarse de él, dudaba de lo que quería en ese momento.

—Lo siento…—dijo ella comenzando a levantarse poco a poco.

Ezreal se percató de que ella quería irse pero por puro impulso usó su otra mano para atrapar la cintura de la raposa y atraerla hacía él, ella soltó la mano de Ezreal de la suya y uso ambas de sus manos para apoyarse en los hombros del rubio. Ambos sentían un fuerte calor que los recorría, Ahri se comenzó a acercar al rostro del rubio, cerrando los ojos poco a poco, sus narices se rozaron y sus respiraciones se combinaron, Ezreal ya estaba listo para recibir aquel deseado beso pero luego ambos sintieron un golpe en la cabeza, luego más y más. Ahri se separó de Ezreal de golpe y se cubrió la cabeza a causa de los libros que caían sobre ellos, Ezreal hizo lo mismo, luego dejaron de caer libros. ¿Qué había pasado? Estaban a punto de besarse pero luego muchos libros comenzaron a caer del librero.

—Oh, Ezreal, Ahri, lo siento…no sabía que estaban aquí. —Lux parecía bastante apenada por tirarle libros a sus dos amigos. —Discúlpenme, me pasé con la magia, jeje. —rió algo tímida.

—No hay problema. —dijo Ahri sonriéndole un poco.

— ¿Estás bien, Ez? —le pregunta Lux preocupada por su amigo.

—Sí…—dice aún avergonzado, se preguntaba si Lux había visto esa escena tan comprometedora entre ambos. Esperaba que no.

— ¿No van a desayunar? —Lux les sonrió ladeando la cabeza. A Ezreal le resultaba extraña la tan repentina actitud dulce de Lux, ella siempre es muy dulce pero…ahora era _extremadamente_ dulce. — ¿No les dolió, o sí? ¡Lo siento!

—Tranquila, Lux. —dice Ahri tratando de calmarla. —Estamos bien, ¿no, Ezreal?

—Supongo…

— ¡Qué bien! —el ánimo de la rubia subió de pronto. —Oigan, chicos, ¿les parece si vamos a dar un paseo por Demacia?

.-.-.-.-.-.

Justamente ahora estaban los tres caminando en las calles de la amada ciudad natal de Lux, Demacia. Ahri sabía que ésta ciudad era el ejemplo de virtud entre todas las demás ciudades de Valoran, siempre había soldados entrenando para repartir justicia a quién lo requiera, así como el hermano de Lux, Garen, él era un buen ejemplo, también el Príncipe Jarvan IV.

Lux dijo que los llevaba a su casa, Lux venía de una muy buena familia, era una buena mujer, fue un prodigio en su escuela de magia y adoraba a los niños, sería una buena esposa para cualquier hombre, pero Lux solo tenía ojos para uno, y él…parecía como si no la tomara en cuenta…como si solo le importara la raposa, pero no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados tan fácilmente.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Lux, que no era una casa, sino una gran mansión, Ahri quedó fascinada con la hermosa estructura del hogar de Lux y comenzó a pensar en cuán maravilloso hubiera sido haber nacido y crecido en ese lugar. Para Ezreal esa mansión era como una segunda casa, desde que conoció a Lux hace años en esa mansión lo habían tratado de forma amable y amigable. Lux era una buena amiga.

Entraron en la mansión y fueron al patio trasero a desayunar.

Los sirvientes de Lux sirvieron un plato de frutas a cada uno de desayuno. Una hora riendo y charlando de cualquier cosa bastó para vaciar esos platos también. Ya el trío sabía que era tiempo de regresar a la Liga. Ezreal revisó su reloj _9:37 A.M_ y acto seguido se levantó de golpe algo alarmado por la reprendida que de seguro los Invocadores les darían cuando llegaran a las salas de invocación.

* * *

 **Hasta otro capítulo, queridos lectores c: Muchas gracias por leer :D**

 _ **Krystal Psych**_


	3. Posibles verdades

**Perdón por no haber actualizado antes uwu, la verdad es que la próxima semanas estaré en exámenes (mis últimos, luego tendré vacaciones :3) y será mejor poner esto y luego concentrarme solamente en el estudio :3**

* * *

" _Deseo Prohibido"_

 _Capítulo tres: Posibles verdades_

* * *

Luego de la reprendida de los Invocadores en jefe, fueron puestos disponibles para selección de partidas, las cuales avanzaron rápidamente debido a que el día de hoy muchos Invocadores estaban con energía de sobra. Así realmente fue todo el día, en ningún momento pudieron respirar tranquilos debido a que muchos Invocadores deseaban hacerlos formar parte de sus equipos. A veces se encontraban como aliados o enemigos en las partidas, o de vez en cuando se veían en las salas de invocación, aunque no durara tanto debido a su constante invocación. Ahri puede ser una campeona bastante odiada entre los campeones, pero entre los Invocadores era bastante popular.

Justo ahora Ahri estaba en la línea de _Bot_ junto a Ashe, estaban empujando las líneas ya que estaban cerca del minuto cuarenta de la partida. Como aún la torreta exterior de _Bot_ estaba de pie debían de tirarla.

Ezreal, a una buena distancia notó que querían derribar su torreta. Mirando la cantidad de vida que tenía Ahri era una buena ocasión para lanzarle su Descarga de Tiros Certeros (R). Por una parte no quería lanzarla para no lastimar a Ahri, pero por otra parte estaba su Invocador que estaba presionándolo para que lanzara su habilidad definitiva. Ezreal apretó los puños y canalizó su energía durante un segundo antes de lanzar su _ultimate_. Cerró los ojos y esperó.

3…2…1…

Abrió los ojos para acercarse a la torreta entre la jungla. Vio un Muro de Viento (W) de Yasuo alzado frente a Ahri y Ashe, donde el espadachín estaba sujetando a la kumiho con la mano que no sujetaba su espada, y ella estaba apegada al _ronin_. Luego ella se separó de él para agradecerle, y el espadachín le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa silenciosa. A continuación los tres campeones se dedicaron a tirar la torreta exterior.

No le molestaba que hayan tirado la torreta. Le molestaba la cercanía de ese tipo con Ahri, su amiga.

Sintió una presencia a su lado y notó a su _Support_. Leona dejó su escudo a su lado mientras miraba como los otros tres enemigos usaban su vuelta a base frente a la torreta destruida. Como siempre debía estar con su _Adc_ no le veía problema a estar a su lado mientras notaba que el rubio parecía estar en una especie de shock.

—Jojo. —rió Leona. —Eso es compañerismo. —se apoyó en su escudo y enterró su espada en la tierra. —Usar Destello para salvar a un compañero. Creí que solo se hacía entre _Supports_.

— ¿Qué Destello? —preguntó Ezreal mirándolo confundido.

—Yasuo usó Destello para lograr alcanzar a Ahri a tiempo. —explicó la Solari. —Mi cámara lo captó muy bien. —suspiró. —Al parecer hay personas que aún piensan en los demás. Creí que eso se había perdido con el paso del tiempo.

Ezreal pensó que quizás solo lo decía por ser Soporte, pero por otro lado si lo que decía sobre Yasuo era verdad podría ser que entonces solo haya sido por amabilidad y no otro interés oculto. ¿Qué cosas estaba pensando? De todas formas seria problema de Ahri y no propio. Sacudió la cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos distractores. Tomó rumbo a la línea del medio para acabar con unos cuantos súbditos seguido por Leona.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ahri estaba comparando unas Botas del Hechicero con unas Tabi de Jonia. Por otra parte la forma en que Yasuo la había salvado no dejaba su mente. Cuando escuchó el sonido del Destello tras ella vio que era Yasuo y cuando escuchó un fuerte sonido acabar con algunos árboles de la grieta se vio obligada a agacharse, pero para asegurarse de todo Yasuo usó su Muro de Viento (W) para protegerla, y lo que más le conmovió fue esa sonrisa (aunque fuese pequeña) que le regaló. Quizás las cosas para ella no iban tan mal después de todo. Le agradecía a Ezreal mentalmente por haber lanzado esa habilidad, para que Yasuo la salvara y le sonriera. Le ponía la piel de gallina debido a la emoción de quizás tener un nuevo amigo, aunque el comportamiento de Yasuo era bastante serio y reservado, no lo iba a presionar tampoco.

—Botas de Hechicero.

Ahri alzó la vista para encontrarse con Ashe, que sostenía su arco mientras le dedicaba una diminuta sonrisa, y que a pesar de su fría apariencia, para Ahri esa sonrisa fue bastante cálida. La de cabello blanco señaló las botas como si no se hubiera dado a entender bien.

—No sé mucho de magia pero un mago como tú debería cargar esas botas. —hizo una pausa. —Por otro lado tienes las Tabi, que te darían reducción de enfriamiento, aunque…—alzó la vista sobre Ahri. —Veo que ya tienes el Morellonomicon, así no veo tanta necesitada de comprar las Tabi.

Ahri alzó ambas orejas algo emocionada.

—G-Gracias…—dijo sin saber cómo reaccionar exactamente. —Gracias, Su Majestad.

Ashe se encogió de hombros.

—Solo Ashe, por favor, aquí no estamos en Freljord. —dijo siempre con seriedad.

—De todas formas, gracias, Ashe. —sonrió, y para su sorpresa Ashe le devolvió la sonrisa un tanto torcida, pues no parecía tan acostumbrada a sonreír.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"DERROTA"

El equipo de Ahri salió de la sala de invocación algo desanimado, habían perdido. El equipo de Ezreal salió con los brazos alzados y festejando debido a que para la mayoría había sido su victoria del día. Ezreal iba a ir a saludar a Ahri pero no la encontró en la sala de invocación, lo cual era raro debido a que ella siempre lo esperaba después de las partidas.

La encontró hablando con Ashe y Yasuo, los tres sentados en una mesa de la sala de espera. Realmente parecía como si Yasuo no estuviera, pues solo estaba en silencio escuchando lo que las damas decían. Ezreal se vio obligado a no intervenir debido a que también quería que Ahri hiciera más amigos, de hecho era una de las razones por la cual se había animado a acercarse a la kumiho.

Ezreal chocó contra su amigo Jayce, que lo sujetó por los hombros y lo hizo sentarse en una silla cercana. Jayce se colocó frente a él para evitar que escapara, aunque no sabría qué hacer si el rubio se atrevía a usar su Desplazamiento Arcano (E). Pero recordó que estaba prohibido usar habilidades en la sala de espera y su preocupación disminuyó un poco.

—Parece que ayudaste a la kumiho a hacer amigos. —dijo Jayce cruzándose de brazos. —Así que ahora, aléjate y estarás bien. Ya hiciste tu trabajo. Se te agradece.

— ¿Disculpa? —hizo una mueca y respondió ofendido. —Ella también es mi amiga, y los amigos se ayudan entre sí sin intereses de por medio…

Calló. Recordó lo que Yasuo había hecho por Ahri en la partida anterior. La había salvado sin recibir nada a cambio. Comenzó a reflexionar sin dejar de sentir la intensa mirada de Jayce puesta en él. Todo estaba bien. Yasuo era amigo de Ahri. Ella estaba bien con él, porque…los amigos se apoyan sin intereses. Ezreal sonríe de medio lado y mira de nuevo a Jayce.

—Sí, los amigos se apoyan sin intereses. —suspiró. —Jayce…

— ¿Qué estás insinuando, Ezreal? —le pregunta confundido y con cierto odio. —Yo solo quiero protegerte de la kumiho.

—Por centésima vez…—empezó Ezreal apretando los puños—. ¡Ella no me hará daño!

Sin darse cuenta había gritado lo último, siendo el centro de atención de la sala de espera. Miró a los alrededores algo avergonzado por gritar de esa manera. Jayce hizo una leve mueca al escuchar unos murmureos por parte de los campeones cercanos.

Kayle se les acercó con un vuelo silencioso.

— ¿Pasa algo aquí? —Preguntó en tono firme.

—Nada pasa —responde Ezreal—. Solo estábamos hablando de cosas triviales.

El ángel asiente una vez.

—Vale, pero no a todos los campeones le gustan los gritos —les recuerda con tranquilidad—. Buen día —se despidió.

Y ella se alejó tan silenciosamente como se acercó. Ezreal miró a Jayce con molestia pero no dice nada más, sino que se limita a levantarse de su lugar y caminar hacia la salida.

—Ezreal.

El rubio se detiene y mira por encima de su hombro a su amigo, que, para su sorpresa, se encontraba con expresión preocupada y que parecía genuina. A Ezreal se le descompuso un poco la expresión enojada, pero trató de mantenerse firme ante Jayce.

Jayce se acercó a grandes pasos a Ezreal, que permanecía en su lugar y manteniendo contacto visual. El castaño se inclinó hacia su amigo para susurrarle algo al oído:

—No quiero que me veas como el enemigo, pero solo no quiero decirte más tarde "te lo dije" —dijo rápidamente, que dejó un poco sorprendido al rubio.

Jayce pasó a su lado sin volver a verlo y salió de la sala de espera.

Ezreal se quedó en un pequeño estado de shock un momento pero luego reaccionó al escuchar su llamado de las salas de invocación. No perdió más tiempo y se dirigió a donde era necesitado.

Los campeones pudieron regresar a sus asuntos en cuanto Kayle se retiró de la pequeña discusión de ambos _Piltoverianos_ , excepto una campeona, una kumiho, que había permanecido atenta desde que su amigo explorador salió de la sala invocación y se encontró con su amigo el inventor. Apenas y había escuchado lo último que le dijo el castaño al rubio.

Quizás Jayce solo era un paranoico, cosa que al parecer le desagradaba a Ezreal.

Quizás Ezreal era terco con los consejos de sus amigos, para el disgusto de Jayce.

Quizás ella solo estaba interfiriendo entre la amistad de Ezreal y Jayce.

* * *

 **Perdón por actualizar antes uwu pronto los exámenes y eso me quita demasiado tiempo :c**

 **Entonces nos veremos hasta otro capítulo :3 Muchas gracias por leer y comentar :)**

 _ **Krystal Psych**_


End file.
